


Heat Wave

by Laylah



Series: Blue-Collar AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Friday night, and Noah's stuck on the late shift, and he doesn't have any plans with anyone else. "You want to go get a beer?" he asks Vaan as they shrug their harnesses off and pile them in the site trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

Summer in Lakewood always brings more people to the crews, when the dry weather means they get a lot of work, and school lets out and leaves kids looking to make money. There are half a dozen new guys on the site Basch is working right now -- a couple from the college, working during summer break, a couple more who just got out of the local high school and won't be leaving in the fall unless the rainy season drives them off, and the kid Basch is helping out right now, Vaan, who moved here from one of the even-smaller towns further south where there aren't any jobs at all.

"Here you go," Basch says, pulling on one of the straps of Vaan's safety harness, so it cinches snug. "Like that."

Vaan looks back over his shoulder, and grins. "Nice and tight, huh?" He grins. "Kinky."

"Watch yourself," Basch says automatically as he reaches for the other harness strap to tighten that, too.

"I know," Vaan says. "Mind on the job, right?"

Basch shakes his head. "Not just that," he says. He pulls on the ring in the center back of the harness, where the line hooks up, and Vaan staggers. "Most of the guys here won't take it too well if you flirt with them." He clips on the safety line, and steps back.

Vaan turns around, and smiles at him like they're in that bar Reddas likes on the edge of town, instead of at work with a bunch of straight guys. "Lucky for me you're not like that, huh?" He picks up his hard hat and starts up the tower.

That really ought to be the end of it -- Basch ought to take his own advice -- but it's not that easy to shake off. Vaan's a lot younger than he usually goes for, but he looks good, blond and tan, putting on some really nice muscle on the job. He's friendly and a good worker, picking stuff up fast, the kind of kid who ought to stick around even when the winter slowdown comes. He doesn't complain about the heat like some of the kids do, and when Gatsly dumps a cup of ice down his back at lunch break, he laughs, squirming to shake it out of his shirt before any of it can slide down the back of his jeans. Between the weather and the company, it's a long, hot day.

By the end of the day Basch has more or less made up his mind. It's a Friday night, and Noah's stuck on the late shift, and he doesn't have any plans with anyone else. "You want to go get a beer?" he asks Vaan as they shrug their harnesses off and pile them in the site trailer.

Vaan looks over. "You know someplace that'll serve me?"

"Nobody's going to card you at my apartment," Basch says, and watches the slow grin creep across Vaan's face.

"Sure," Vaan says. "Sounds good." He climbs into Basch's truck and rolls the window down as Basch tosses his tool belt behind the seat and starts the engine.

It's a quick drive, across town to Basch and Noah's apartment, as long as you know better than to get on the highway at this hour. They make a little conversation, how long Basch has been in the business, how Vaan likes the town, but not much -- Vaan keeps looking over like he's figured out that beer is just an excuse, and he likes that idea a lot. He's not the only one, either -- Basch isn't hard up by any means, but hooking up with someone new is always exciting.

Basch pulls up outside his building, and Vaan follows him up the stairs. It's not a bad piece of work -- he was actually on the crew that built this property, about ten years ago, back when Vossler was working for the same company. The apartments are pretty big, well laid-out, more modern than a lot of stuff in Lakewood, and as far as Basch is concerned that usually makes up for the fact that there's no elevator.

"Man," Vaan says behind him, "tell me you at least have --" Basch unlocks the door and pushes it open. "No air conditioning, huh?"

"Only miss it about three days a year," Basch says, shrugging, and hangs up his keys by the door. He leans down to unlace his boots. "There's cold beer in the fridge, though, if you need to cool off."

Vaan takes a deep breath. "That's not really what I'm here for," he says.

"Yeah." Basch takes a step toward him. "I didn't think so." He reaches out, and relief washes over Vaan's face for a second before he slides into Basch's arms, lips parted, leaning up for a kiss.

It's too hot for this, Basch's shirt sticking to his skin and Vaan's body almost unbearably warm against his, and he doesn't really care. The kiss tastes like sweat, like the lingering chemical sweetness of Gatorade. Vaan hangs onto his belt loops with both hands and kisses hard, impatient, pushing into it. When Basch gets a handful of Vaan's shirt and pulls it up, Vaan breaks the kiss to help, squirming out of it with both hands up over his head. He has a pendant necklace on underneath, silver and blue stones, bright against skin that's tan all over.

"You know," Basch says, "there's more to the apartment than just the front hall."

"Yeah?" Vaan says. "Show me."

It's not much of a tour -- they go straight through the living room, opening the balcony door on the way for the breeze, and don't stop to check out the kitchen or look in on Noah's room at all. That's not what they're there for any more than the beer was.

"Nice," Vaan says when they get back to Basch's room, even though the blinds are down to keep the sun and the heat out, and it probably doesn't look like much.

Still, it might not be fancy, but it's not bad, and the toys that Vossler left here last time he came over are at least stowed under the bed, so there won't be any awkward questions about that. Basch takes his shirt off, tosses it at the dirty-laundry pile.

"Really nice," Vaan amends. He runs his hands up Basch's back.

"You think so?" Basch says. He starts unbuttoning his jeans. "Go on, you too."

"Right," Vaan says, tugging open his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. He gets himself caught for a second when he realizes he still has his boots on, but Basch manages not to laugh, and a little bit of fumbling later they're both naked.

Basch gets an arm around Vaan's waist and pulls him down onto the bed. "So. What are you up for?"

Vaan laughs a little nervously. "I'm here, right? Isn't it kind of obvious?"

"In a really basic way, yeah," Basch says. He hesitates. "What have you done before?"

"Most things," Vaan says, but he looks away. "You want to fuck?"

"If you want to," Basch says. "It does still count even if nobody gets anything stuffed up his ass."

"I know that," Vaan says. He reaches for Basch's cock. "But I've done all that stuff already. Come on."

_You have way too much trouble taking yes for an answer_, Reddas always says. "You can change your mind any time, and it's okay," Basch can't help offering anyway, just to be sure.

"Thanks," Vaan says. He grins. "I'm not going to, though."

"All right," Basch says. "I offered." He rolls onto his back, pulls Vaan up on top of him, stretches up to lick the pulse point in Vaan's throat while he reaches for the lube. Vaan moans, rocks on top of him, tangles fingers in his hair and holds on.

"You ever play with your own ass?" Basch asks, as he reaches down with slicked-up fingers.

"A little," Vaan says. He kisses Basch's throat, his shoulder, his collarbone. "I know how it goes." Basch's fingers slide into the crack of his ass, and he jumps a little. "Ah -- cold," he says, and laughs. "Kind of feels good on a day like this."

Basch laughs, too. "Yeah, I bet it does," he says. He pushes, while Vaan is still relaxed from laughing, and slides one finger in.

"Fuck," Vaan says. "Oh, man, that feels weird. Really different from, ah, doing it myself."

"Good kind of weird?" Basch says. It's tight, oh god, so tight.

"Yeah. Definitely good." Vaan bows his head, rests his forehead against Basch's shoulder. "Keep going."

That's an easy demand to comply with, so Basch keeps moving, stretching Vaan open around his fingers. The heat makes their skin stick and pull, but from the way Vaan is moaning, the way Vaan's cock grinds against his, Basch thinks he can't mind it too much. He eases into it with no trouble, taking a second of Basch's fingers and then a third with a needy little whimper.

"How are you doing?" Basch asks. His wrist aches from the angle. "Still want to?"

"Hell, yeah," Vaan says. "Please." Basch pulls out, and Vaan squirms up into his lap, straddling his hips.

Basch holds him still right there. "Hold on a second," he says. "Let me get ready, first." There are condoms on the bedside table right by the lube -- not many, which means he either needs to go raid Noah's stash soon or buy some more -- and he snags one, tears it open.

"Right," Vaan says when Basch tears the condom open, "sorry," and he sits back on his heels, reaching down to help Basch roll it on. His hands are confident, firm, and Basch rocks up into the touch, moaning. "Yeah," Vaan says. "Just like this, huh?"

He climbs back into Basch's lap, eyes wide, pupils huge, and Basch says, "Just like this." He steadies his cock with one hand, and Vaan's hips with the other, and there's a moment of sliding awkwardly before Vaan really _gets_ the angle and then he pushes just right and his ass is so tight, and so hot, and Basch moans again, louder. The neighbors probably hate him.

"Oh god," Vaan is saying, quietly, over and over. "Oh god, oh god. Fuck."

"Okay?" Basch asks, and when Vaan nods, frantically, so the longer pieces of his hair fall in his eyes, Basch slides his hands up Vaan's thighs and reaches for his cock. "Lean back a little," he says. "Let me help you out."

Vaan takes a few slow breaths and does, sitting up, his eyes fluttering closed when that drives Basch's cock in deep. "Yeah," he says. "Oh. Goddamn. That's. You're fucking me. You're. Oh god."

"Mmm," Basch agrees, wrapping a hand around Vaan's cock. "Yeah. Feels good."

It goes pretty fast after that, after Basch starts to jerk Vaan off, after Vaan gets the hang of moving with him. And that's okay, really -- the kid's just out of high school and doesn't have any experience, so no surprise his stamina's in short supply. Basch doesn't mind, in weather like this, at the end of a full day of work. It's a quick, easy fuck, and that's all it needs to be, and he tries to keep his rhythm steady at least until he feels Vaan tighten down and shudder hard on top of him, and then Vaan's come splatters across his chest and stomach and he stops trying to hold off, wraps both hands hard around Vaan's hips and thrusts deep until he feels all the tension pull tight at the base of his cock and then just _give_, and he needed that.

Vaan, Basch sees when he looks up, is giddy, grinning like he's just gotten away with something. "Thanks," he says. "That was -- that was awesome. Seriously."

Basch laughs. "I'm glad," he says, and lets go of Vaan's hips, slides his hand carefully between them to hold the condom so it doesn't slip as Vaan gets up. "Get what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," Vaan says. "I did." His legs nearly give out as he moves, and he has to catch himself on the edge of the bed, and then he's laughing. "Seriously, thank you."

"My pleasure," Basch says, sitting up, stripping off the condom and tossing it in the trash. _We could do it again sometime_, he almost says, and then figures they'll cross that bridge when they come to it. "You want to go get a shower," he says instead, "and then maybe that beer?"

Vaan's face lights up. "Sure," he says. "Sounds great."


End file.
